Use the right one
by Bri-Coppola
Summary: Basically Bella is working at this advertsing company and her boss is Jacob,who she use to date. Jacon goes on to tell her that he wants to get back together with her. she doesnt want to though. One day she literally runs into Edward..and its goes on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: August Rust**

I can always recall this one memory I have of me and my friends in middle school. We were so young and everything was so new to us. I was one of the most care free kids you'll ever have met. But I can distinctly remember that one sunny day in middle school. My friends and I were all sitting around at our usual spot talking about what was on television the previous night.

Then for some odd reason a little boy comes by our table and just hits my friend Jessica in the back. Then he runs away and sits back down with his friends like nothing happened.

We of course weren't going to let him get away with hitting her. So everyone at our table gets up and goes over to where he and his friends are sitting.

"What the heck dude!" Jessica yells at him. The look on this kids face was priceless. He was so scared that she was going to hit him or something; he kind of just froze in fright.

"Why'd you just randomly hit her?" I asked the kid. But he just looked at us as if no ne was speaking to him.

"Just go away losers, leave him alone" one of his scrawny friends yelled.

"Let's just go Jess, let these sixth graders enjoy their lunch alone" I was already getting annoyed by their stupidity. I guess that kid likes Jess or something, because kids do and say stupid things when they really like someone

To this day I will never understand why people act stupid when they like someone or when they are in love. I guess that's just the way the world works. Maybe that's why I did half the things I did, because I was in love. Sometimes I look back and wish I could change the way things happened, but if I did I probably wouldn't be standing here today.

Basically it all started on a regular day like today. It was raining as usual and I was on my way to work as usual. I normally always stop by Starbucks for a cup of coffee but for some reason I just didn't feel like it today. Maybe it was because I was already late for work.

I work at an advertising company, actually one of the biggest advertising companies in the US. The people who work there are all so superficial and lame. I don't even understand why I'm working there in the first place, but I love to have my designs shown for the world to see.

I guess it's better than not having them plastered around the world. But the only reason I even got this job was because I use to date my boss. Frankly I'm surprise he didn't fire me when we broke up, I mean it's not like we don't like each other but I thought it might be weird for him. I mean Jacob wasn't the nicest guys when it came to awkward situations.

Speaking of awkward situations, here comes one right now.

"You're late" Jacob says as if I don't already know this. Like you really think I just came to work today 15 minutes late because I thought being 15 minutes late was the right time to be here.

"I know I'm late. Sorry, I just woke up late"

"Well try not to make it a habit"

I was expecting him to just walk off but he sort of just lingered there as if he wanted to say something. I just looked at him waiting but he never said anything. He just walked away without a word. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision by breaking up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Decisions**

Jacob and I were once so very happy together, I guess things just changed. I remember the first time I met Jacob. My sister Rosalie and I were on our way to get a cup of coffee when this strapping man walked right into me. Of course he spilled his coffee all over me, as I'm such a klutz. So I offered to buy him a new coffee. I remember we sat in that coffee shop for hours just talking about everything and nothing.

"By the way my name's Bella Swan"

"Nice to run into you Bella. I'm Jacob Black" His laugh was so adorable and something so innocent about it. I didn't want this conversation to end. I was enjoying it way too much.

"I'm sorry that I have to go, but I was wondering if I could get your number"

What! This guy really wants my number, am I dreaming or something. I know this is seriously not happening right now. I can't believe a man like his wants to have my number.

"Sure, its 555- 0129"

"Thanks, I'll call you. It was really nice to meet you Bella. Thanks for running into me, literally."

We just hit it off right away. He wasn't like one of those guys that said he would call you and never do. To my surprise he called me the next day and asked if I wanted to go see a play with him. Yes I know, going to see a play isn't the most romantic date but it was the best date I've ever had. Since then we just started to hang out all the time.

Jacob was my first and only love and a part of me still misses that love. But I couldn't be completely honest with him and that's the reason for our split.

I have dark secrets that I don't want anyone to know, especially not Jacob. I love him way too much to let him in on my troubles. If Jacob knew who I really am, what I really am he would never speak to me.

I couldn't live with myself knowing that someone I love hated me so. So I told him that I couldn't see him ever. No explanation, just a goodbye and have a nice life.

So every time I see him at work, I always wonder if this is the day I come clean. Seeing him just brings back all my feelings for him and I don't know how much longer I can handle it.

"Bella can I see you in my office?" I completely forgot what I was doing, I was so spaced out today. I cant get Jacob off my mind today. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.


End file.
